The present invention relates to a multi-flow for example, a dual-flow, gas turbine power plant.
It relates, more particularly, to a power plant such as a turbojet engine, of the kind comprising, in combination, a jet pipe, at least two separate flow-ducts, each opening into said jet pipe, namely a first or primary flow-duct through which passes, in operation a first or primary gas flow and in which there are arranged a gas generator of the gas turbine type and an expansion turbine arranged down-stream of said gas generator, and a second or secondary flow-duct through which passes, in operation, a second or secondary gas flow, and a mixer device in which the first gas flow leaving the expansion turbine, and the second gas flow, are arranged to mix with one another before entering the jet pipe.
This plant possesses numerous advantages which will be discussed later, in particular advantages of performance (pressure and specific consumption) size, adaptability to an existing gas generator, and reduction of noise in operation.